Revealing the Truth
by kimtom4eva
Summary: Tommy, Jason and Rocky go to New York for a karate tournament. While there they run into an old friend, but what has happened to her, she doesn't seem like the same person and could one of her daughters belong to Tommy. Plz R&R.
1. Arriving in New Jersey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any character affiliated with the show!!!**

**Summary: Tommy, Jason and Rocky take a trip to New York for a tournament and run into Kim. But she's not acting like herself and she walks with a limp. They can't help but wonder what she's doing with two kids. The one thing they do know is that something happened to her. Will they find out whats going on? Read to find out. **

**Ch.1- Arriving in New Jersey**

November 2007

"I don't understand why we have to stay in New Jersey when we're going spend all of our time in New York" Rocky said as he Tommy and Jason pulled up to the Sheraton in East Rutherford New Jersey.

"Because it's only a twenty minute drive and it's a hell of a lot cheaper." Tommy answered "besides, I fully plan on attending a Nets game anyway"

"Okay so we'll be here one night and spend the other six days in the city, again what's the point" Rocky argued

"Because if we stay anywhere that's not crawling with roaches and god only knows what diseases, then we'll be paying over two hundred dollars a night" Jason said "If you want to pay that kind of money, be my guest, but we're staying here"

"There's got to be some reason we couldn't get a room in the city for under two hundred dollars" Rocky said

"Yeah it's called price gouging" Tommy said sarcastically "they know all the rich people will pay so they charge out the ass."

"Amen to that brother" Jason said "Come on I'm hungry, let's go find someplace to eat."

"Hey that's my line" Rocky said.

It was already 7 P.M. east coast time; they were all a little tired from the time change. They had been at the airport in LA at 4 A.M. for a six o'clock flight that was supposed to stop in Chicago then arrive in New Jersey at 4:30 but there was snow in Chicago so their flight out of LAX was canceled, then they were switched to a flight through Indianapolis with a one hour layover that wouldn't be leaving until 8. So they had spent a total of 5 hours in airports and arrived almost three hours later than they were supposed to. All they wanted to do was eat and go to bed. They decided on the Popeye's Chicken that was right down the street and within walking distance.

When they walked in they noticed that place was nearly empty. There was an old couple sitting near the door. The only other people they saw were at the back table, it was woman with two young girls. The woman had her back to the small group that had just entered and seemed to be scolding the younger of the two who was jumping around and talking non stop.

"Well there's one reason to never have kids" Rocky said "And remind me to never become a single parent"

"Now who said she's a single parent, maybe her husband is just working" Jason said

"Yeah maybe, but I still wouldn't be bringing two kids out by myself if they're that hyper" Rocky said as he stepped up to order. "I'll take a 12 piece chicken with a side of green beans and mashed potatoes with brown gravy and then whatever they want"

"Damn Rocky I knew you'd be hungry, but a twelve piece and two sides?" Tommy questioned

"Yeah, I'm still a growing boy" Rocky answered

"Keep eating like that and you're stomach is going to be the only thing growing" Jason said as he stepped up and ordered a three piece chicken dinner. Tommy ordered the same and when the food came out, delayed of course by Rocky's huge order, the three sat down at a table near the woman and her two kids. They could hear the argument now.

"Carly, there is no reason for you to be failing math. If you needed help you should have asked- Jordan sit down and eat right now, don't make me tell you again"

"But I forgot to do the homework, I was trying to learn my new vault" the girl argued

"Don't even try to use gymnastics as an excuse. School work comes first; I thought you were clear on that when I let you step to level 9. Just because you have schooling through the gym doesn't mean you can slack off. I've talked to your coach and we've agreed that until your grades improve, no competitions."

"That is so not fair, I have nationals in two months"

"Then I guess you better get your grades up fast"

"UGH, you're ruining my life and my career" the girl said in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Carly you're 11, you don't have a career, stop being so melodramatic-Jordan for the love of god, the food goes in your mouth not all over your face" the woman said as the little girl smiled as if she were proud the mashed potatoes all around her mouth.

"See" Rocky said "I'm never having kids, especially not girls, they are way too dramatic"

"No shit, that girl is like Kim Jr." Jason said with a laugh

"Oh Kim was never that bad Jason" Tommy said

"That's because you met her after she mellowed out. But at that age and really up until we became rangers, she was the biggest drama queen I've ever met. Everyone in the school office knew her by name and they had her mother on speed dial" Jason said

"I can see that" Rocky said "She definitely has that dramatic quality"

"Well I never saw it" Tommy said.

A few minutes later the woman got up to leave, as she turned around Rocky got a better look at her. "Yeah look she could **be **Kim, looks just like her" he said as the other two turned around. Both of their jaw's dropped.

"That is Kim" Jason said

"No way" Rocky said "that girl has two kids. If Kim had a kid that old it would have to be Tommy's" Rocky said stupidly

"Or the guy from the letter" Tommy said

Jason started to call her but Tommy hit his arm and gave him a look that said not to do it. Jason ignored him "Don't you want to know if she's yours?"

Both girls had dark hair and brown eyes and could easily have come from Kim and Tommy, though Carly was the only possibility, Jordan was too young.

"Kimberly?" Jason called out. The woman turned around at the voice and when she found the source, she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, her face drained of all color. "Kim, is that you?" Jason asked getting up as Tommy ducked his head.

"Mommy who is da stwange man" Jordan asked

"He's an old friend sweetie" she said completely aware that they had all seen her and there was no way to run now. "Jason, hey" she said quietly

"Don't hey me, where have you been. It's like you fell off the face of the earth or something. We had a reunion but we couldn't get a hold of you" he said as he embraced her for a hug.

"Mommy did you rweally fall off da erth?" Jordan asked sounding scared

"No Jordan it's a rhetorical statement it doesn't actually mean she fell off the face of the earth" Carly answered

"Then why he said it?"

"It's why did he say it sweetie" Kim corrected "And it's just one of those silly things grown ups say"

"Oh" Jordan said

"So who's the hot guy" Carly asked

"Carly, he is old enough to be your father" Kim said sharply as Jason's face turned red and the two at the table started laughing.

"So, uh, Kim" Jason said, still trying to recover "Why don't you come say hi to the guys"

She looked past him to Rocky and Tommy sitting at the table, Rocky waved. She waved back before responding. "Actually I'm kind of in a hurry, I've got to get the girls to bed, sorry" she answered

"Well just come over and say hi, it will only take a minute" Jason insisted

"I said no" she said more harsh than she had intended to. She noticed the look of shock on Jason's face at her attitude. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that, its just been a really long day. I'm tired and I need to get the girls to bed." She said as she reached in her purse and pulled out a pin.

"It's okay Kim, no big deal" Jason said as she scribbled down her number on the back of his hand.

"Just call me tomorrow or something, okay" she said as she took the girls' hands and left.

"What's up with her" Rocky asked when Jason sat back down.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't like it" Jason answered

"Hey, did you notice the way she was walking" Tommy asked

"Yeah, I did, but she didn't seem like she was in the mood to answer any questions, so I didn't really ask about it." Jason said

"So are you going to call her?" Rocky asked

"Yeah, I'll call her in the morning. Tommy you okay man" Jason asked

"I don't know, I didn't expect to see her and to think that I could have a kid is just a little shocking. And what if she's married and some other guy is raising my daughter."

"Don't jump to conclusions man. I was pretty close to them and honestly aside from the hair and eyes, they don't look anything like you, I can see some of Kim in them, but not you. And as for the married thing, I didn't see a ring, I checked." Jason said

Tommy wasn't sure if he was relieved or hurt by that revelation. As shocking as it would be, the thought of having a kid with Kim, having a daughter of his own that would bond them forever and rekindling their relationship, was a little thrilling. But if Jason was wrong and she was married he didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing. He just wasn't interested in being only friends, but he would settle for that just to have her back in his life.

They finished their meal, headed back to the hotel and went straight to bed. The next day they slept until noon. When they got up Jason decided it was the perfect time to call Kim. He picked up the phone and dialed the number that was still on the back of his hand, he put the phone on speaker so the others could hear. After five rings a machine picked up.

_Hi, you've reached the voice mailbox of Kimberly Hart, paramedic supervisor for Bergen County EMS. I'm unable to answer the phone right now, please leave your name, telephone number and a brief message and I'll return your call as soon as possible, thank you._

"Hey Kim its Jason, I guess you're busy or you're just screening calls, so just give me a call whenever you get this, my number is 401-588-6642."

"Wow, paramedic supervisor, maybe she wasn't lying last night, maybe she really did have a long day." Rocky said

"Yeah maybe, but did you hear that message Tommy, that's good news for you" Jason said

"Why is that good news for me?" Tommy asked

"You know for a guy with a doctorate, you're pretty slow on the uptake" Jason said, Tommy just gave him a questioning look.

"Bro, the message said Kimberly Hart, there was no ring on her finger, and no tan line either...she's not married." Jason clarified

"You're right, I guess she's not. But that means she's a single parent and that still means Carly could be mine. Did you notice how scared she looked when she saw us. Why would she be scared if she didn't have something to hide." Tommy said

"I don't know man, but her voice on that message and the way she acted last night, something is up and we're going to find out what it is, agreed?" Jason said

"Agreed" Rocky and Tommy said at the same time.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day, because I'm getting hungry" Rocky said

"Well imagine that" Tommy said "I guess we'll go into the city and get something to eat then go register for the tournament, hopefully by then Kim will have called back."

"Sounds like a plan" Jason said

Two hours later they had eaten and registered and were just walking out of the hotel when Jason's phone rang.

"Red Rex Dojo, this is Jason"

"_Well that's not at all obvious"_

"Kim, I didn't think you would call back, and what's so obvious about it?"

"_Any idiot from Angel Grove could put two and two together and, let me guess, you still wear red everyday and your team colors are red and gold"_

"No, I mix in some black too; I have to pay tribute to my other favorite color and since there's not a whole lot of gold, black has to do. And actually team colors are red, blue and black. Rocky and Adam are co-owner's"

"_Tommy's not involved?"_

"No he took the path of higher education, Dr. Oliver, is a Paleontologist"

"_Oh, it's Doctor Oliver now...well there's a shock. So what I'm supposed to like respect him more or something just because he paid a bunch of money for a fancy diploma."_

"My, my Kimberly, so sarcastic, whatever happened to my sweet, loving, caring, innocent little sister?"

"_She grew up and moved to New York City, no one here is sweet and innocent, so what's up"_

"We were hoping to see you sometime in the next week and catch up."

"_Yeah well good luck with that, I work everyday."_

"You have to be off sometime"

"_Well I'm not, I'm raising two kids, and I work three jobs. So whether I'm at home or not, I'm always working."_

"Well when are you going to be at home, we can come over."

"_Tomorrow night 7:00- 8122 McKenzie Ave. Where are you staying?"_

"At the Sheraton Meadowlands" he grabbed a pen and paper from Tommy to write down the directions.

"_Alright you'll go east on Meadowlands Plaza, Make a right on the South Service Rd., take the ramp for Hwy 3 West, take the Riverside exit, make a right onto Riverside, Left on Chadwick and Right on McKenzie, it's the last house on the left you can't miss it."_

"Cool, we'll be there"

"_Alright, well I need to go write four run reports, so I'm going to get off here"_

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow night then"

"_Okay, bye"_

"Bye"

**Well that concludes chapter 1. Let me know what you think, good or bad. The story is completely finished so the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for reading!! Preview for the next chapter:**

_When Kim walked in the door she was greeted with the sight of Carly and Tommy leaned over the coffee table working on Carly's homework, and laughing. Jason and Rocky were deep in conversation on the opposite couch with Jordan fast asleep in Jason's arms. Mrs. Miller was sitting in the chair reading. She smiled at the sight and just watched for a few moments before making her presence known._


	2. A Small Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any character affiliated with the show!!!**

**Ch. 2-A Small Reunion**

November 2007

Jason, Tommy and Rocky pulled up to the small house on McKenzie Ave. at 6:50, there was one car in the driveway. Shortly after they rang the doorbell, the door swung open revealing a middle aged woman.

"Oh you must be Ms. Hart's friends, please come in. I'm Mrs. Miller, the girls' nanny. Mrs. Hart got stuck on a late run, she'll probably be another half an hour if you don't mind waiting, just make yourself at home."

"It's no problem. Where are the girls?" Jason asked

"Jordan is in her room playing. Carly is in the kitchen doing homework. You can watch TV or whatever, just make yourselves at home. I need to go check on Jordan."

"So, she tells us to come over and she's note even home" Rocky said

"Get used to it, she never gets off on time anymore" Carly said as she walked into the living room and turned on the TV. "So who are you guys and what do you want with Kimberly?"

"I'm Tommy, this is Jason and Rocky. We were friends with your mom in high school" Tommy said

"You weren't friends with **my** mom" Carly said

"Sure we were, she was like my little sister" Jason said

"No you were friends with my aunt, you never met my mom."

"Wait, Kim's not your mom. What about Jordan, she called her mommy" Rocky asked

"That's because she's too little to remember our parents, she was only six months old when they died and Aunt Kim got hurt. I don't know if you ever met her brother Kenny, he's our dad. Aunt Kim is the only mom Jordan has ever known so she calls her mommy, but Kim's not really her mom. I guess it's a comfort thing for her. So did you ever meet my dad"

"Yeah, I knew Kenny really well, I was friends with him before I ever met your aunt." Jason said "And Tommy was your aunt's boyfriend so he met him before he moved to New York."

"You guys knew my dad?"

"Yep, we sure did." Tommy said. For the second time, he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. About that time Jordan ran in to the living room and jumped into Jason's lap.

"Yur da man fwom last night" she said

"Yes I am" Jason said

"What is yur name?"

"I'm Jason, that's Tommy and Rocky"

"I'm Jordan" the young girl said then proceeded to tell stories and talk non-stop.

"Carly is your homework done?" Mrs. Miller asked after coming back into the room. "You know if it's not done by the time Kimberly gets home, you'll be in trouble."

"All I have left is math and I don't know how to do it."

"Well I'm not that good at math, but I'll try to help you." Mrs. Miller said

"I can help" Tommy said "I was always really good at math"

"Well there you go, Carly, go get your book"

When Kim walked in the door an hour later she was greeted with the sight of Carly and Tommy leaned over the coffee table working on Carly's homework, and laughing. Jason and Rocky were deep in conversation on the opposite couch with Jordan fast asleep in Jason's arms. Mrs. Miller was sitting in the chair reading. She smiled at the sight and just watched for a few moments before making her presence known.

"Well I see I no one missed me today" she said as she stepped into the living room. Carly got up from her seat beside Tommy, ran to Kim and threw her arms around her. Jordan was still sleeping she decided to let her sleep until dinner was ready. She said goodnight to Mrs. Miller and walked her to the door.

"Alright, so what does everyone want for dinner?" She asked when she returned.

"Spaghetti" Carly said

"Is that okay with your guys, excluding Rocky, I know he'll eat anything?" she asked

"Hey now" Rocky said

"Yeah Kim, that's fine. Do you need help? We just finished Carly's math." Tommy said.

"No, that's okay, I'll get it." She said. She knew she would have to talk to Tommy eventually but she wasn't ready tonight. He was a little dejected, but went back to his conversation with Carly.

An hour later they had finished eating, cleaned up the mess and Carly had went to bed. Kim, Tommy, Jason and Rocky were sitting in the living room silently. Finally Jason spoke.

"So Kim, what have been doing for the last 10 years?" he asked

"Same thing I'm doing now, working as a paramedic and firefighter."

"Yeah but how did you get into that, I mean last we knew you were in gymnastics. That's why you left. And we never saw you after the Olympics. What happened, Carly said you're just their aunt, and how did she get into gymnastics?" Rocky

"I quit gymnastics, my heart just wasn't in it anymore. And it had been so long since I spent time with my brother so I left Florida and Moved to Manhattan. I went to Paramedic School and here I am. As for Carly, she wanted to do mommy and me tumbling classes but Marie was never any good at anything that required grace, she was way too clumsy, so I did the classes with her. I would help spot the girls and the older girls would ask me to critique their routines."

"Kim what happened to Kenny and his wife?" Tommy asked

"Same thing that happens to a lot of firefighters, they died in the line of duty."

"And what about that limp?" Jason asked

"Old work injury. End of discussion. So what have you guys been doing since high school."

The guys really weren't happy with her explanation but decided to let it go for the time being.

"Well" Rocky started "Jason, Adam and I opened up a karate school about a year after graduation. Now we have three schools, Adam runs the one in LA, I run the one in Stone Canyon and Jason runs the one in Reefside. Between the three schools we have over 700 students"

"Wow, that's pretty amazing, maybe one day I'll open up my gymnastics studio."

"Do you have coaching experience...other than what you did at those classes I mean" Jason asked

"Yeah I coach at Carly's gym part time, and I assist her coach with her training. What about you, Dr. Oliver?"

"Well lets see, I spent a year traveling around the country with my uncle racing stock cars on his team. When I saved up some money and decided I didn't want to go to NASCAR, I quit and went to UC Berkley for the Paleontology program. After two years, I was offered entry to an apprenticeship with Anton Mercer. The deal was, if I spent the next two years on a remote island doing research, then I could graduate in 2002 with a doctorate."

"Wait let me get this straight, you spent two years on an island with some guy." Kim said

"No, it wasn't as bad as it sounds. Like I said, it was an apprenticeship program, there were 10 students and Anton. We were in a compound with Satellite TV's and Internet connection. It's not like we were cut off from the outside world. We knew everything that was going on here. And I still talked to the guys once a week."

"Bro don't forget to tell her about the latest addition to your growing wardrobe" Jason said

"What addition to your wardrobe" Kim said suspiciously

"Black" Tommy said to which Kim immediately started laughing.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you...I'm sorry but how old are you now, because I'm 27 and last time I checked, you were still older than me" She said while still laughing, suddenly she stopped laughing. "Wait a minute, should I be worried about you stealing my color next" she said seriously. "Because if you're planning on sporting some pink, I need to have a camera ready"

"Ha, ha, you're so funny and no I don't plan on making any more additions."

"So who was your resident bad guy?" Kim asked

"Mesogog, he wanted to use our Dino gems, which gave us our powers, to power up some laser that would return the world to the rule of the dinosaurs with him of course as the leader.

"Of course, what else would he want but to take over the world." Kim said

"So anyway, we found out later that Mesogog was actually Anton Mercer. Apparently, while we were on the island he tried out an experiment on himself because he wasn't sure of what effects it would have, it turned him into Mesogog. Even though he was in human form sometimes, Mesogog was always in control. I found the Dino gems on the island and my friend Haley who's a rocket scientist and by the way married Billy, helped me create morphers and a command center under my house. I only had blue, red and yellow gems. But I knew there were two other gems somewhere, a white and a black. The plan was for Jason, Billy and I to take the first three gems, then continue searching for the other two and give them to Adam and Rocky. But I had three curious students who stumbled upon them first and the gems bonded to them. Then I got a hold of the black gem and it bonded to me. The white gem was in Mesogog's possession, his son accidentally picked it up and it bonded to him. He was evil for a while but he eventually came over to our side. A few months later Anton finally managed to separate himself from Mesogog, we were able to defeat the bad guy and all was good with the world again."

"Wow, so are you ever going to stop being a ranger" Kim asked

"Yes, I am done, thank you very much" Tommy said

"So what about everybody else, I haven't talked to anyone since Muranthias."

"Well, Trini and I are getting married next year and I know she would love for you to be her maid of honor."

"So you two finally got together?"

"Yep and Zack finally got the girl, him and Angela just got married. Um, Tommy already said Billy married his friend Haley, they're a perfect match. Let's see, Tanya, she took over for Aisha, went back to Africa, Adam's dating a model. And Rocky over here and Aisha are not engaged yet" Jason said looking over at Rocky.

"What, I'm going to ask her soon"

"Well get on it you're not getting any younger." Tommy said

"So what about Kat, whatever happened to her" Kim asked

"She moved to London for dance got married and never came back. We still talk through email though." Tommy said "What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

"What, are you kidding me. Tommy I have two kids under the age of 12, even if I had time to date, there aren't many guys out there that are willing to marry into an instant family with two kids. I don't plan on getting married anytime in the near future."

"That has to be lonely." Jason said

"I have the girls, I'm fine."

"Kim, I promise you there are guys out there who will marry a woman with kids. If they love you it shouldn't matter." Rocky said

"Yeah, well point one out" Kim said

"Me" Tommy said boldly "If it was the right woman and I was in love, I'd marry her in a heartbeat and take care of the kids as if they were my own."

"Yeah well, you're not most guys" Kim said trying to hide the fact that she got his hidden meaning behind the statement. "Besides, you were adopted, you have a different understanding for the situation."

"True, but that's not what I meant" Tommy said still trying to drop the hint that he was still interested in having a relationship with her. Since he was still just as shy as he was in high school, she decided to have some fun with him and make him say it.

"Well then what did you mean?" Kim asked innocently

"Um, I think I'm going to get something to drink, Rocky come with me" Jason said in an attempt to give them some time alone.

"But why, I want to hear what he meant" Rocky said

"Then I'll explain it to you…..in the kitchen." Jason said as he grabbed Rocky's arm and pulled him away from the living room. Once they were out of sight Kim continued.

"So what did you mean Tommy?" she asked

To her surprise, he was a lot more straightforward then he used to be. "I meant that I would be that guy Kim. I still love you, I always have, even after the letter. I've wanted to marry you since high school. I would marry you and adopt those girls in a New York minute, no pun intended."

"Tommy I-" she was interrupted before she could finish by her cell phone. She pulled it out and looked at the number. "It's work, I have to take this, perks of being a supervisor...I'm sorry" she said as she answered the phone and walked into the other room. Secretly she was relieved that the phone rang when it did. She hadn't planned for him to actually come out and say it and she wasn't sure she was ready to tell him that she felt the same way. Jason and Rocky came back into the living room.

"So how did it go?" Jason asked

"I told her how I felt and her phone rang before she could say anything back. So I don't know if she feels the same way." Tommy said

"Well ask her when she comes back, we can find something else to do." Rocky said

A few minutes later Kim came back into the living room. "Hey can I ask you guys a big favor?"

"Yeah anything" Jason said.

"I'm on call supervisor tonight and one of my crews was in an accident. I need to go in and take care of all the paperwork and it could take a couple hours. Is there any way you could stay here with the girls until I get back?"

"Sure, but are they going to freak out if they wake up and you're not here?" Tommy asked

"No they seem to like you so they should be okay. Now Jordan is diabetic so if she wakes up and says she doesn't feel good, wake up Carly, she knows what to do. Thank you guys, so much. Tommy….we'll talk later" she said as she put on her coat and left.

When she came back two and half hours later, she was too tired to do anything. She told Tommy that she would call him in the morning to finish their discussion.

"Damn, I guess Kim has had it hard." Jason said as they drove down the road toward their hotel.

"Yeah, taking care of those two by herself couldn't have been easy." Rocky said

"I'm not talking about that. I know what happened to her, I know what happened to their parents." Jason said

"How, all she said was that they were killed in the line of duty." Tommy said

"Man, you guys really aren't very observant are you. All it took for me to figure it out was to listen and piece things together" Jason said

"So what happened?" Rocky asked

"Okay well Kim said Kenny and his wife were killed in the line of duty and she was injured in the line of duty, correct?" Jason said

"Yeah" Tommy said

"And Carly said Jordan was six months old when her parents died and Kim got hurt, meaning that Kim got hurt at the same time they died, probably on the same scene would be my guess. And Jordan told me that she turned six years old in on March 3rd."

"Yeah so what's your point" Rocky asked

"Just think about it"……..Jason said

**That's chapter two. Can you guess what happened to Kim and the girls' parents? Anyone who leaves a review with the correct answer will get a Kim/Tommy one shot. Happy Reading and Please review!!! Preview for the next chapter:**

"_What are you saying Kim?"_

"_I'm saying that I still love you, I always have."_

"_Then why the letter, why did you break my heart, why did you say I was like a brother. I mean...did you really feel like that?"_

"_No...I just- I- I don't know how to explain it Tommy. I wasn't in the best mindset to be making big decisions like that. I know this sounds really stupid, but I wasn't thinking when I did it; and by the time I realized what I had done, I tried to call you but your mom answered and she sounded so mad, she said you were out with Katherine. I just figured if you could move on that fast, then I did the right thing."_


	3. Together Again

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far!! I love the feedback and this story has done better than my others and that's because of you guys. I love my readers so thanks again. Next, to all those who got the answer right-great job and congrats, I hope you liked the one shot. To everyone else I will post the one shot at a later date after this story has been completed. **

**Finally, I'm sorry to update so late today. Like I said in chapter one, the whole story is written; but I am at work today and we have been extremely busy so this is the first chance I've had to post anything. Now on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any character affiliated with the show!!!**

**Ch. 3-Together Again**

"Okay...Kim said that Kenny and his wife were killed in the line of duty and she was injured in the line of duty, correct?" Jason said

"Yeah" Tommy said

"And Carly said Jordan was six months old when her parents died and Kim got hurt. Jordan told me that she turned six years old in on March 3rd."

"Yeah so what's your point?"

"Just think about it"

"Oh my god" Tommy said

"What, I still don't get it" Rocky said

"Rocky, think for a second" Tommy said "if she was born in March and she was six months old when they died that would mean they died in September. What happened six years ago in September?"

"September 11" Rocky said quietly "Kim is a 9/11 survivor."

"Exactly" Jason said

"Man, no wonder she didn't want to talk about it, and those poor girls, especially Carly, I mean she understands what happened." Tommy said

"Guys, I don't think we should say anything" Jason said "Wait for Kim to tell us, wait until she's ready"

"I agree" Tommy said "She's obviously not ready to talk about it."

When guys got back to the hotel they cleared out a section of the room and practiced Katas for awhile before going to bed.

The next day Kim kept her word and called Tommy at 10:00 in the morning. She picked him up from the hotel.

"So where are we going?" He asked

"Ground Zero" she answered

"I'm sorry...what?"

"Tommy don't play innocent, I know you guys figured it out. Carly told me what she told you and with what I told you, it doesn't take a genius to put it together. Although my guess is Jason was the first to figure it out and Rocky was the last."

"Damn, you're good"

"I know" she said as she parked the car "Come on."

When they reached ground zero Tommy sighed. "Wow, this place is really eerie, it's just a strange feeling being here."

"Yeah well, a lot of people lost their lives here in a very violent way."

"Exactly, so why would you want to be here?"

"I'm come here to think, to remember my brother, Marie, and all the good friends and co-works that didn't make, to feel close to them and to make sure I never forget what we all went through that day."

"I don't think you'll forget Kim"

"I don't mean forget like oh my god did that really happen. I mean forget the memories of those people, of this place that was so beautiful, the meaning of this very spot and of what we lost that day" She paused for a moment "You know how they say that when you're about to die, you're life flashes before you're eyes?"

"Yeah, but I've never been in that position."

"Well mine never did, no flashback, nothing. The only thing I saw the whole time I was down there, was you. And while I know you had no clue that I was in that situation, you were with me, telling me to hold on, telling me that they would find us if I could just keep making noise. And when I was in the hospital recovering, there were so many times that I wanted to just pick up the phone and tell you what you did for me. Tommy, you gave me the will to live and strength to fight and for that I can never repay you."

"Oh Kim, I wish you would have called me. I would have dropped everything to be by your side. How long was your recovery?"

"A year and a half and I'll always have this limp, permanent nerve damage. But please don't feel sorry for me, I can't stand it when people pity me. Everything I went through made me a stronger person. And if hadn't happened the way that it did, I wouldn't have the relationship that I have with the girls."

Tommy put his hand on her shoulder and they just stood there for 10 minutes before Kim turned around to leave, Tommy followed her back to the car.

"So do you want to go get some lunch, my treat" Tommy said trying to change the somber mood.

"Sure, but I can buy my own lunch."

"Nonsense, I'm paying. Just think of it as one friend buying another friend lunch"

"Tommy, I think we both know we can never be just friends."

"What are you saying Kim?"

"I'm saying that I still love you, I always have."

"Then why the letter, why did you break my heart, why did you say I was like a brother. I mean did you really feel like that?"

"No...I just- I- I don't know how to explain it Tommy. I wasn't in the best mindset to be making big decisions like that. I know this sounds really stupid, but I wasn't thinking when I did it; and by the time I realized what I had done, I tried to call you but your mom answered and she sounded so mad, she said you were out with Katherine. I just figured if you could move on that fast, then I did the right thing."

"Kim I didn't move on, Billy and Kat took me on a ski trip to get the letter off my mind, but it didn't work. What on earth would make you think I could get over you in a day, what would make you think it was even logical to break up with me?"

"I thought you didn't really love me…I don't know, I told you, I wasn't exactly making logical decisions at the time. I was thousands of miles away from my friends and family, alone in a strange place, we never got talk, you were always to busy and I was dealing with a lot of problems that none of you ever had a clue about. You know, I mean, you had everybody there, you had Kat and how could I ever measure up to her?"

"Kim, I didn't care about Kat, you were the only one in my heart, why do you think it never worked out with me and her. And what kind of problems could you possibly have had. You were living your dream."

"Yeah I was, except it wasn't where I really wanted to be. Before I left I kept wishing you would tell me not to go and tell me that you wanted to be with me forever and that you couldn't live without me there."

"I did want to be with you forever, but I also loved you too much to hold you back from your dreams, I thought you knew that and you never answered my question. What kind of problem did you have?"

"It's not important anymore-"

"It's important to me."

"Tommy, I- I was-…..it started before my parents ever got divorced. They fought constantly, Kenny was always there for me, but then he went away to college and I was alone. They used me as a pawn in their fights; my life was totally out of control, so I took it back."

"What do you mean Kim?"

"I mean that from the age of 12 up until my roommate if Florida figured it out, well after the letter, I was bulimic. The whole time I was dating you, it just kind of eased off, I felt okay and safe, but then when I was alone down there, it all came back, combine that with all the medicine they had me on for injuries, I wasn't thinking clearly. I guess I was hoping you would come down there or at least call and demand a reason, but you never did, so I gave up."

"I wish I had. But Kim why bulimia, you've never had a problem with your weight"

"Bulimia isn't about controlling your weight Tommy; it's about controlling your life."

"I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you. You needed me and I let you down."

"No Tommy, I was on a downward spiral, I would have just pulled you down with me and neither of us would be who we are today. Look, I got help and I went on to win three gold medals in the Olympics. I've done great things and so have you, none of that ever would have happened if I hadn't broken up with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, the past is the past and don't want to live for the past, I don't want to live for the future either. If there is one thing that I learned from September 11, it's that you have to live for the here and now because you don't know if you're going to have tomorrow."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to argue about something that happened 10 years ago Tommy. You love you me and you want to be with me, I get that. I love you too and there is nothing I would rather do than be with you forever. But our lives are in different places. You have a life in California, I have a life in New Jersey, it won't work"

"We'll make it work. You can move in with me, my house is big enough for the four of us and I meant what I said, I will take care of those girls like they're my own."

"Tommy it's not that easy. I will not uproot them and move them across the country. They finally have some stability; Carly is finally back to normal. She has her friends here, her support group, and thousands of kids who understand how it feels to loose your parents."

"Reefside has support groups for children who have lost their parents."

"Really, are they geared toward kids who lost their parents on September 11?"

"No but, I'm sure she'll fit in just fine."

"If it was just me, I would go with you in a second. But I have to consider the feelings of an 11 year old and a 6 year old. I can't make any major decisions without consulting them first."

"I'll tell you what, our tournament is tomorrow. Why don't you talk to the girls tonight, see how they feel about everything and then come to the tournament tomorrow."

"Okay, I can do that"

After lunch Kim dropped Tommy back off at the hotel and headed to the gym for Carly's training. When they got home that night Kim sat the girls down in the living room to have a talk.

"I need to talk to you guys and I need you to listen okay. Because we agreed that we wouldn't do anything without everyone agreeing."

"Okay" the girls said

"Now, I know you don't know my friends very well-" Kim said

"I like them their cool" Carly said "Especially Tommy, he's smart"

"What about you Jordan, how do you feel about Jason, Tommy and Rocky?"

"I like dem, dey let me tell stowies" Jordan said

"Well, I've loved Tommy since high school and I would like for him to be my husband but that would mean we would have to move to California and you would have to make new friends out there."

"I've always wanted to go to California" Carly said "And I can even leave my friends if you have the chance to be happy, but what about my gymnastics?"

"Carly we can find a gymnastics school out there. Jordan you haven't said anything"

"Is Califownia where my daddy is fwom?"

"Yes, me and your daddy grew up in California."

"Mommy does Tommy make you happy?"

"Yes sweetie, he does"

"Then I'm okay with it"

"Are you both sure that this is what you want. Are you sure you want to move to California?"

"Yeah, as long as we have you, we'll be fine wherever we live" Carly said

"Mommy is Tommy gonna be our new daddy?" Jordan asked

"Well sweetie, Tommy would never try to replace your daddy, just like I would never take your mommy's place, but Tommy would like to be a second daddy to both of you."

"Like yowr our second mommy" Jordan asked

"Yep, just like that"

"Okay, let's do it" she said proudly

"Okay, I have to take care of some stuff, but we'll probably leave in a few weeks." Kim said. After their discussion she made dinner and put the girls to bed. Once they were both asleep she picked up the phone.

"_Hello" _Tommy said

"Tommy, I have some good news. Carly and Jordan are both on board, they want to go to California, they want to live with you."

"_Are you serious, so this is really going to happen?"_

"Well not right away, I have things to wrap up here and I have to find a job, but yeah, we can finally be together."

"_Oh my god Kim, that's so great, I'm so happy"_

"Me too, but listen, I'm going to get off here and go to bed, I'm really tired but I'll see you tomorrow at the tournament."

"_Alright baby…I love you"_

"I love you too"

They both hung up the phone. The guys went out to eat and Kim went to bed, ready for the next day when she could start making plans to move across the country.

**Another Chapter done please review. Preview for the next Chapter:**

"_Well, I gave my two week notice in writing this morning, and I called the realtor, after we move out they're going to stage the house to sell it. The biggest issue is finding a job. There's shortage of paramedics everywhere so it shouldn't be too hard. But I need to enroll the girls in school and figure out how I'm going to get all of our stuff across the country. Then I have to find a new gymnastics school for Carly, she can't stop training."_


	4. Remembering September 11th

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any character affiliated with the show!!!**

**Warning: This chapter contains Kim's detailed story of September 11****th****. If it will upset you just skip past the flashback section.**

**Ch. 4-Remembering September 11****th**

The next day Kim packed up Carly and Jordan and headed to the convention center where the tournament was being held. After paying spectators fees for the three of them, she walked inside with Carly beside her and Jordan in her arms. The tournament had already started and she spotted Jason stretching out in a back corner ring but Rocky and Tommy were no where in sight.

"Jase" she yelled as they made their way to the ring.

"Hey Kim" he said as he hugged her. "Jordan, Carly how are you guys today?" he asked as he took Jordan from her.

"I'm okay" Carly said

"We're gonna move in with Tommy" Jordan said

"I know, I heard, do you want to go see him?" Jason asked

"Yeah" they both said. Kim just laughed.

"Come on, he's back here with Rocky warming up" Jason said as he led them to a side room.

A couple hours later Rocky and Jason were done, they had both won. Tommy was last to fight. He stepped into the ring and bowed to his opponent. As the fight began, he backed the guy into a corner and executed a perfect side kick to his chest. He was awarded two points. They went back to the center. On the second advance, the guy tried a spinning kick, but Tommy ducked down and swept the guys feet, no points were awarded for the exchange. He could hear Jordan, Carly and Kim yelling for him from the side of the ring. On the third exchange, he came straight off the line with a sliding hook kick and followed it up with a punch combination; he was awarded two more points. The fight continued on for the final minute with Tommy scoring eight more points. He won his fight 12-0. As soon as he came out of the ring Kim jumped into arms, sweaty and all, and pressed her lips to his in the sweetest, most sensual kiss she'd had in 10 years. As she pulled back with a smile he put her down.

"Good job baby"

"Thanks, I was inspired by three very beautiful women." He said as he put an arm around her and the girls laughed at being called beautiful.

After the tournament had finished, they all went back to Kim's house. Much to Carly's dismay, the guys wanted to order pizza. Knowing how she felt at having to eat a salad while everyone else was eating pizza, Kim chose to forgo the pizza and order a salad with Carly.

"Jordan not too" much Kim said as Jordan started on her second piece. "No more after that"

"Okay"

"Why can't she have anymore?" Rocky asked

"I told you she's diabetic, she's on a controlled diet to keep her blood sugar in a certain range." Kim answered.

"Oh" Rocky said

A few hours and two Disney movies later, the girls were in bed leaving the adults to talk.

"Well, I gave my two week notice in writing this morning, and I called the realtor, after we move out they're going to stage the house to sell it. The biggest issue is finding a job. There's shortage of paramedics everywhere so it shouldn't be too hard. But I need to enroll the girls in school and figure out how I'm going to get all of our stuff across the country. Then I have to find a new gymnastics school for Carly, she can't stop training."

"Okay first of all, Jason already said he'll fly back with me, we'll rent a moving truck, we'll drive it and you can drive the girls. As far as the school issue, I will enroll the girls at the elementary school when I get back." Tommy said as he looked at Jason and Rocky and they all smiled.

"What's going on, what do you know that I don't?"

"I'll let Jason tell you" Tommy said

"Okay, Jason what's going on?"

"Well, a few months back we made an addition to the Reefside dojo. It's now attached to a fully furnished gymnastics studio. It has everything an elite studio needs. We've been looking for the perfect co-owner and head coach…..do you want the job, you can hire anyone you want, however much money you need to get them there, we've got it….So, what do you say?"

"Wow…my own gym?"

"Yep, you would be the perfect coach and business partner."

"And hey, Reefside has an awesome fire department and Ambulance service, so if you wanted to you could still work part time to keep your cert" Tommy said

"Well….okay, I guess you have a new owner"

"Awesome" Rocky said

"So, now that the business is out of the way, I'm sure you guys have some questions about the 11th."

"Kim you don't have to talk about that" Jason said

"Jason it's been six years, I'm okay, I can talk about it now. So ask me anything."

"Well, I guess our biggest question would be what really happened. And I mean from a real standpoint, not what we saw on TV." Rocky asked

"Well, at the time I was a full time firefighter with FDNY, I just filled in medic shifts when they needed me. The days leading up to it were way too quite on fire's side so we all knew that something big was coming, we just had no idea it would be that bad. You see in this field, if you go long enough without anything, you're going to get something huge. I was supposed to be off at 7:00 that morning, but I stayed over for one of the guys who had a doctor's appointment with his pregnant wife. So I was working on Kenny and Marie's shift. We were all outside washing the truck when we heard this loud rumbling sound so we looked up…..

**Flashback**

"_Okay that plane is way too low" Lt. Marcus said_

"_Hey I think it's going to hit trade center, its headed straight for it" Kim said. They watched helplessly as it flew into the North Tower and a ball of fire erupted into the air._

"_Alright everybody on the truck lets go" Lt. Marcus yelled as the tones went off and a city wide 10-60(major emergency) was called. They were at the site in five minutes; people were already starting to jump. After checking in with command they headed to the North Tower and began ascending a rear stair case toward the 94__th__ floor where the plane was estimated to have hit…._

**End Flashback**

"By the time we pulled up, people were already jumping from the floors above where the plane hit. If you think about the sound a bug makes when it hits your windshield and multiply that by about 100, that's what we heard over and over until we made it into the stairwell….."

**Flashback**

_Lt. Marcus, Kim, Kenny, and Marie were together in one group. Others from their unit were sent to other destinations, but this was theirs. As they climbed the steps, people coming down would nod their heads as if to thank them for their bravery. _

"_Alright guys, let's stick together, if one of us needs to stop, we all stop" the Lt. said_

_As they made their way up they quickly checked and cleared floors for injured people. They passed the handicap staging area on floor 10 radioing for command to have someone come get them. The closer they came to the floors of destruction, the more damage and injured they encountered. As they approached the 50__th__ floor, there was a loud explosion and the building moved. The higher they got the more twisted metal they had to maneuver around. They were in a process of clearing a path near the 80__th__ floor when the building began to shake violently and the stairwell filled with suffocating thick, black smoke._

"_What the hell is going on" Marie yelled_

"_I don't know, but I think we should get out of here" Kim said _

"_I'm with her" Kenny said "Whatever it is it can't be good and it's getting harder to get past all of this debris. Lou, what do you think?"_

"_Well they haven't called evac yet, but this building is definitely not steady, lets go down regroup and try a different way up. Everyone below us should be out of the building by now." Lt. Marcus said as they headed back down the stairs…._

**End Flashback**

"I found out later that the shaking was the collapse of the South Tower, We didn't even realize it had been hit. Anyway, they had called evacuation of the north tower twice, but there were communication failures between the Police and Firefighters and due to problems with the radios, most of the firefights, including us, never heard either call to evacuate. So we continued down the stairs, totally unaware of what was happening outside…."

**Flashback**

_When they got to the 8__th__ floor, they heard voices._

"_Do you hear that?" Kenny asked_

"_It sounds like people" Kim said_

"_The staging area" Lt. Marcus said "No one ever came for those people"_

"_We have to go back for them" Kim said_

_They made their way back up to the 10__th__ floor there were two men and one woman in wheelchairs._

"_I'll take her" Kim said_

"_Me and Kenny will get the other two" Lt. Marcus said "Marie you stay behind Kim and help her."_

_They continued down to the stairs, they made it to the fourth floor…._

**End Flashback**

"Thats I felt the stairs come out from under me and the next thing I remember is waking up to blackness; I thought I was dead until I heard coughing. I called out to whoever it was…

**Flashback**

"_Is anyone alive, please yell" Kim said_

"_This is Lt. Marcus, FDNY" it was a weak response and Kim could tell he was severely injured._

"_Lou, it's Kim, can you see anything?"_

"_No, is anyone else alive?"_

"_I don't think so" Kim said before calling out again "This is firefighter Kimberly Hart, if anyone can hear me please yell out" There was no response "Kenny, Marie are you guys there" she said as she looked to her side and saw her brother's lifeless and bleeding body underneath the man he had been carrying, who was also dead. She couldn't see much but she could tell that they were both dead, that's when she saw Marie trapped in debris above her and to her right, she too was clearly dead. Tears filled Kim's eyes. The woman she had been carrying was no where in sight. She could see fires burning all around them. "Lou, it's just us, everybody else is dead" she said though sobs._

"_Try_ _to stay calm Kim. There's limited oxygen down here, we need to conserve what we have."_

"_I know, but it's hard to breath through all the dirt and rocks in my mouth, if I could just spit this shit out..."_

"_Yeah, I could go for a glass of water too, what's your situation, how bad is it?"_

"_I'm trapped under a piece of concrete, my radio is busted, so is my SCBA(Self contained breathing Apparatus). What about you?"_

"_I don't know, I'm wrapped in metal, my SCBA is gone too, but I think my radio still works." He said, he tried his radio "Engine 31, 7 Adam 1 to command" No response, he tried again "Engine 31, 7 Adam 1 to command" Still no response, he tried a different approach "Engine 31, 7 Adam 1 to dispatch" After hours of trying, and more explosions and crashing noises as well as loose debris falling around them, there was finally a response._

"_Command to 7 Adam 1 we read you, what is your status"_

"_Myself and one firefighter are alive and trapped" Lt. Marcus said_

"_Copy that 7 Adam 1, what is your location?"_

"_North Tower, rear stairwell B"_

"_Clear 7 Adam 1, be advised we'll do our best to locate you but we're not sure exactly where you are"_

"_7 Adam 1 is clear"_

_Kim had picked up the ax that was barley in arms length and started trying to cut stuff around her away. When the axe accidentally slipped from what she was working on a hit a metal pipe near by. It created a loud clang._

"_What was that" Lt. Marcus asked_

_The damn axe slipped and hit a pipe"_

"_Well keep doing it, maybe someone will hear us." He said as she continued to hit the ax against the metal pipe. Every few minutes she would stop out of exhaustion, thinking she couldn't go on, it was just too tiring. They would talk off and on just too make sure the other stayed concious. But every time she quit fighting it, she saw Tommy telling her it would be okay, willing her to keep going, reminding her that she would get out of this alive. After each appearance she would continue her attempts. The banging got slower and slower as she became weaker and weaker…_

**End Flashback**

"Finally after what seemed like an eternity, there was this voice…"

**Flashback**

"_Is someone there, we can here you, please identify yourself" it was a man's voice. At first Kim thought she was imagining things, but then she heard it again "Hello, is there someone down there?" It finally registered that someone had found them_

"_Hello" she said weakly at first, realizing he couldn't hear her she started yelling "Hello, Hello, can you hear me, we're down here" _

"_I can hear you, my name is Joe McCafferty I'm a New York City Firefighter, who am I talking too?"_

"_Firefighter Kimberly Hart and my Lieutenant is down here too, Lt. Michael Marcus, both alive and injured"_

"_Alright Hart, we're going to work on getting you two out of there, you just hang in there."_

'_Oh thank god' she thought "Hey Lou, we're getting out of here."_

"_I know, I heard, we're going to live"_

_An hour later they were able to get down to Kim and cut her out. Lt. Marcus was about 20 ft further down so it would take them another 45 minutes before he was freed. When they pulled her out of the small opening, fully immobilized in a scoop stretcher she was able to see the destruction for the first time…_

**End Flashback**

"The first thing I said was, where's the south tower, I had no ideal that it had collapsed. I just kept asking, what happened where are the towers, finally someone said 'they're gone, totally destroyed' It was only later that I found out everything that happened that morning. Anyway, I was taken to St. Vincent's Hospital. I was there for a year and a half going through surgeries every two months. My mom came in and took care of the girls and me while I recovered, but I had already signed papers that I would take care of the girls if anything happened to Kenny and Marie, so when she was sure I could handle everything on my own, she went back to Paris, I went back to work and six years later here I am."

"Wow, that's some story" Jason said

"Yeah, I had no idea how bad it really was. I mean the reports were bad, but I can't even imagine being there in person" Rocky said

"Yeah it was pretty bad, but what's done is done" Kim said "So how about we move on to a more pleasant subject."

"Sounds Good" Tommy said

**Well next one is the last chapter. Thanks for reading and Please Review. Preview for next Chapter:**

Two months later, Kim, Carly and Jordan were all moved into Tommy's house in Reefside. The girls had started school and were doing great. Kim was the new head coach and owner of Reefside Olympic Gymnastics Academy. Jason, Rocky and Adam had all agreed that the name would work. She had hired all her coaches and after only opening a last month, she already had close to 100 students ranging from age 2 through elite and up to tumbling for adults. As she sat in her office filling out paperwork for the first competition coming up, she thought back to the week she was moving in and getting everything settled.


	5. Life in Reefside

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so excited about how well this story has gone over. It's kind of sad that this is the end, but maybe if you all want it I'll make a sequel. Once again its been a bad day at work so I apologize for the late post!!**  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any character affiliated with the show!!!**

**Ch. 5-Life In Reefside**

Two months later, Kim, Carly and Jordan were all moved into Tommy's house in Reefside. The girls had started school and were doing great. Kim was the new head coach and owner of Reefside Olympic Gymnastics Academy. Jason, Rocky and Adam had all agreed that the name would work. She had hired all her coaches and after only opening a last month, she already had close to 100 students ranging from age 2 through elite and up to tumbling for adults. As she sat in her office filling out paperwork for the first competition coming up, she thought back to the week she was moving in and getting everything settled.

**Flashback…**

"_So how are we going to do rooms?" Kim asked while she and Tommy were in the kitchen fixing lunch for Jason, Rocky, Adam, Conner, Ethan and Trent who were helping move everything in. Carly and Jordan were outside exploring the property under Kira's supervision._

"_Well, I have four bedrooms and one of them is my office, so we can put the girls in one room like they had in New Jersey and you can take the other room; or I have a really nice California King size bed that I would be willing share and they can have their own rooms." He said with a smile._

"_Hmm, well lets see, sleep by myself every night in that big cold bed or sleep in your arms, hard choice but...I think I'll have to give the girls their owns rooms."_

**End Flashback…**

She finished the paperwork and mailed it off. There would be three girls, including Carly that would be competing in the California Classic in three weeks. She was also planning to get certification to have schooling at the gym for the serious elites. She turned off the lights and walked down the hall to the dojo, where Carly and Jordan were taking classes from Jason. She sat down next to Trini and started a conversation. The two had become best friends once again.

**Two Years Later…**

Jason walked into the back room of the St. Matthew's Church where Kim and Tommy were finally getting married. "Hey are you ready to go?"

"I don't know" Kim said "I don't know if I can do this"

"What do you mean, Kim you've wanted to marry him for as long as I've known you, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm just scared, marriage is a big step."

"Sweetie, you've been living together for two years that was a big step, this is just the icing on the cake. I know you want to spend the rest of your life with him, this is just nerves."

"I'm not so sure about that"

"Think back for a minute, what did you tell Trini on our wedding day?"

"To follow her heart and not her nerves"

"Okay and what is your heart telling you?"

"To walk down that aisle and marry Tommy"

"Then let's do it" Jason said just a Trini opened the door.

"Kim, the preacher is ready to start whenever you are." She said

Kim looked at Jason and took a deep breath "I'm ready, let's go" she said. Jason was pulling double duty. He would be giving Kim away as well as standing beside Tommy as his best man. As Pachabel's Cannon in D played, the wedding party walked down the aisle. Jordan was a flower girl and Carly was a bridesmaid, once Trini, the maid of honor, reached the end of the aisle and turned around, the music stopped and the organ began playing the wedding march as everyone rose to their feet. As she walked down the aisle Kim's eyes never left Tommy, as soon as they locked eyes all the feelings and insecurities she'd had moments ago faded away and were replaced with safety, comfort and love. As she reached the end of the aisle, the preacher began.

"Who gives this woman away" the preacher asked

"I do" Jason said, he flipped her veil back and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "you said you wouldn't cry" at that she smiled as Tommy took her hands and Jason took his place beside him. The ceremony was opened with a prayer, then a short excerpt from the bible.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes."

Finally it was time for the vows "Tommy please repeat after me. I Thomas James Oliver do solemnly swear to take Kimberly Ann Hart as my lawfully-wedded wife, to honor and to cherish her all the days of my life." Tommy repeated the phrase. The preacher then turned to Kim. "Kimberly please repeat after me. I Kimberly Ann Hart do solemnly swear to take Thomas James Oliver as my lawfully-wedded husband, to honor and to cherish him all the days of my life" She repeated the phrase

"The rings please" The preacher said as Jason handed him the two gold bands. He handed Tommy the smaller ring. Tommy slid the ring on to Kim's finger "With this ring, I thee wed" he said. The preacher handed Kim the other ring, she slid it onto Tommy's finger "With this ring, I thee wed."

"If there is anyone here today who knows of a reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace" No one said anything "Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Tommy you may kiss your bride. What god has joined together let no man tear apart."

"Or evil space alien" Rocky whispered to Jason who had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing and received a glare from Trini.

**One Year Later….**

Tommy was pulled out of his 3rd period Biology class by Else Randall.

"What's going on, why did you pull me out of class?"

"I just received a phone call from your friend Jason, apparently your wife is in labor. You have a sub for the rest of the day and I'll cover until he gets here. Go to the hospital and congratulations" she said as Tommy stammered not sure what to say.

"Dr. Oliver you need to get to the hospital now" Else said as she put a hand on his should to try and calm him.

"Right, thanks I uh, lost it for a minute….okay bye."

He had legally adopted Carly and Jordan a week after the wedding. Kim had fully changed her name to Oliver, however the girls and Kim decided they would keep Hart, So they became Carly and Jordan Hart-Oliver.

Later that day after only 6 hours of Labor, they welcomed two more into their growing family. Abigail Renee Oliver and David Kenneth Oliver were born in October of 2010. However Kim and Tommy had already decided they wanted one more. They were hoping for another boy.

**Well that's the end. I know it's a sort chapter. I hope you liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it. I had the idea and I wanted to finish it before I posted any of it so that I could continue working on my other stories. Thanks for reading and Please Review.**


End file.
